Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Green Lantern: The Animated Series is an American computer animated television series based on the DC Comics superhero Green Lantern. The series was developed by Bruce Timm, who also developed Batman: The Animated Series and Superman: The Animated Series in the 90's. The series aired on Cartoon Network, as part of the DC Nation programming block. A one hour sneak peek aired on November 11, 2011, while the series aired from March 3, 2012 to March 16, 2013. The series is the first independent television series based on Green Lantern, rather than having the Green Lanterns make guest appearances or share a plot with different superheroes. The series was cancelled after only one season. Development Phil Kent, chairman and CEO of Time Warner's Turner Networks unit, originally announced that Green Lantern: The Animated Series would be a part of Cartoon Network's original programming. A preview of the show was featured at the 2010 New York Comic Con featuring test footage, characters and story description, and art work. Bruce Timm, who produced the entire DC Animated Universe, also announced at New York Comic Con that he'd be producing the show. A total of 26 Episodes had been ordered for the First Season. By the time of New York Comic Con, thirteen had already been planned, and five had already been recorded. The series is not intended to be an origin story, due to Warner Brothers already releasing a film based on the characters' origin. The series is the first television series by Bruce Timm to be rendered using CG. Green Lantern: The Animated Series is also the first time Green Lantern has been rendered in CG. The producers have confirmed that it was requested that the character Sinestro not be used. The producers also confirmed that if the series was a hit, other Lanterns like Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner and John Stewart might be introduced. Plot The first half of the series focuses on the adventures of Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814, and his fellow warrior ally, Kilowog in their battle against the Red Lantern Corps, led by the villain Atrocitus. Atrocitus seeks revenge on the Guardians of the Universe for creating the Manhunters and unleashing them upon his sector. He creates and leads the Red Lantern Corps on a quest of vengeance against the worlds and the Green Lantern Corps of Frontier Space. Through this first arc, new characters are introduced to the mythology along with some familiar faces and places. New characters include Razer, a member of the Red Lantern Corps who joins Hal and Kilowog in their fight, and Aya, the Artificial Intelligence navigational computer system of the Interceptor. In the second half of the series, Hal Jordan and the rest of the Green Lantern Corps face the imminent threat posed by the Anti-Monitor's hunger for all the matter in the universe and the return of the Manhunters, whose primary objective is to eliminate all emotion. The situation is further complicated when Aya manages to destroy the Anti-Monitor and take control of the Manhunters, then concluding that it is her duty to remove all emotion and life from the universe. This arc also goes further into the mythology of the Emotional Spectrum by introducing Larfleeze of the Orange Lantern Corps, Thaal Sinestro, an unorthodox but accomplished Green Lantern, and further details of the Blue Lantern Corps. Carol Ferris, Salaak, the Guardians of the Universe, Saint Walker, Zilius Zox and Green Lantern Newcomer Razer serve as Supporting Characters in the Series. Characters Heroes *Green Lantern Corps **Hal Jordan **Kilowog **Aya **Guy Gardner **Salaak **Chaselon **Ch'p **John Stewart **Tomar Re **Shyir Rev **M'Ten **Iolande **Dulok **Mogo **Tauverus *Guardians of the Universe **Appa Ali Apsa **Sayd **Scar *Red Lantern Corps **Razer *Blue Lantern Corps **Saint Walker **Ganthet **Brother Warth Villains *Red Lantern Corps **Atrocitus **Zilius Zox **Skallox **Bleez **Veon **Loran **Ragnar *Manhunters *Anti-Monitor *Spider Guild **Myglom *Orange Lantern Corps **Larfleeze *Star Sapphires **Queen Aga'po **Ghia'ta **Galia *Thanagarians **Bumpy *General Zartok *Drusa *Grood *The Science Director/Scar Other Characters *Carol Ferris *Biara Rev *Amala Rev *Illana *Captain Goray *Khotak *Lef *Yarlee *Tila Episodes #"Beware My Power: Part One" #"Beware My Power: Part Two" #"Razer's Edge" #"Into The Abyss" #"Heir Apparent" #"Lost Planet" #"Reckoning" #"Fear Itself" #"In Love and War" #"Regime Change" #"Flight Club" #"Invasion" #"Homecoming" #"The New Guy" #"Reboot" #"Steam Lantern" #"Blue Hope" #"Prisoner of Sinestro" #"Loss" #"Cold Fury" #"Babel" #"Love is A Battlefield" #"Larfleeze" #"Scarred" #"Ranx" #"Dark Matter" Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_The_Animated_Series *http://gltas.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_The_Animated_Series_Wiki Category:Shows Category:DC Comics Category:DC Animated Universe Category:2010s shows Category:Cancelled Series Category:2012 television series debuts Category:2013 television series endings